Past of the Parents of the Ghost
by Milana Pashmina
Summary: How Ranma and Akane got together, as told by their dead daughter...don't ask, just read and review.


Title: Past of the Parents of the Ghost  
  
How Ranma and Akane got together, as told by their dead daughter...don't ask, just read and review  
  
PG-13, Humor/Romance/Ranma 1/2  
  
It had happened. Finally. Everyone had dreamed of and dreaded this moment for ages, but none more than the two it so most involved: Ranma and Akane. You may ask what had happened, but I should hope not, because that would mean you are an idiot. We don't want that.  
  
Hi, how are ya, I'm Saotome Yurei, the eldest and dead daughter of Satome Ranma and Akane. Yeah, yeah, it's sad I died, but I'm pretty glad. You see, when I died, Kami-sama, in all his goodness, gave me the chance to go back in time and see the TRUTH about my parents. Not the truth, the TRUTH.  
  
I grew up thinking that my parents met in high school, decided they liked each other, and got married. There was little love, little drama, and little anything. I had always thought they'd gotten married just for the hell of it, and only stayed together because my mom got pregnant with me the first night of the honeymoon.  
  
Kami-Sama had wanted me to know about my parents before I went to heaven(YES!Go me, go me!) I suppose, and what better than to see their entire lives together.  
  
I'd seen from the moment they met, and immediatly, I knew things would be far different than how I'd assumed they were.  
  
Now, you all KNOW the story up to where documentation has stopped, I should hope.  
  
So, my auntie Nabiki, in her very in character way, had black mailed my parents into marriage. Well, not black mail. You know that paper some stores use in receits that the ink seeps through onto the paper underneath it? And how it seems just normal?  
  
WELL (isn't that a common word for me to use? don't like it? TOO BAD!) she used some of that over a marriage certificate, with strategiacly placed lines, and then signed as the witness. Then my grandpas told my parents that the reception was just a party, thrown just for fun. My parents were dressed up in wedding garb, and not too pleased with the result of the party: They were married, legally, and there was no way they were going to disappoint their parents by divorcing right away.  
  
Besides, when you get down to it, they were THRILLED to be married. Dad had never liked those other bitches much anyway. Cuz if he did....**shakes see through fist dangerously**  
  
Mom OBVIOUSLY never liked the guys who pursued her, but if she did...**see previous action**  
  
I can't remember what the stuff we ghosts are made out of, so I just have to get this out of my system: Endoplasmic reticulum....damn that ninth grade education...  
  
If you want to know how old I was when I died, or if you don't, I was 14. A great age. Yeah right....Ok, I'm rambling, so I'll continue...  
  
Well, they were married, whether they liked it(they did) or not, and pride could never change that. However, pride could change just what they did as a married couple.  
  
After the reception....  
  
"Welp, I guess it's time for the honeymoon! Come back with at something in that belly, Akane, and it had better not just be food!"Nabiki smirked, shoving all the tickets for the honeymoon into mom;s hands.  
  
Mom blushed, and grouched, "No way, Nabiki onee chan!!! I might be married to him, but I'm NOT doing anything with him!"  
  
I wonder why she refused to acknowledge dad as Ranma, her husband?  
  
Dad, similarly, hollered, "This was a dirty trick, and I'm not doin nutthing about it!!!"  
  
What a dumbass statement.  
  
Manipulatively, Nabiki cooed, "Are you guys SURE you wouldn't like to go to Italy on vacation?"  
  
Mom squealed, glanced at the tickets, and squealed again. "ITALY??! I' do wanna go!!! Anata, please agree!!!"  
  
FINALLY she calls him something familiar.  
  
Dad, however, looks around in total confusion. "Anata? Where?"  
  
He sounds kinda...mad...o.O  
  
Kasumi sighs, from her spot at the table where I forgot to mention they were, and says, "Ranma-kun, it's YOU."  
  
"Oh. Well, if Akane wants to go, fine, she can go alone!"  
  
All the girls sweatdrop, and tell him, "Ranma, for Akane to go, you have to go. It's a honeymoon package. Besides, if Akane went alone something might happen. She might get beat up or fall in love."  
  
Dad hears it all, and I know he understands it all. I always have understood 'daddy' better than anyone. He taught me martial arts and everything.  
  
He goes blank, and then replies, "Fine."  
  
Mom smiles, and pulls him aside. "If you try anything, hentai, I will kill  
  
you, or take THEM off. Got it?"  
  
Makes you wonder how I or my two little brothers and little sister were EVER concevied...  
  
Grandpa Saotome gets a kinda ecchi grin on his face, and tells dad to have fun, and good luck, while Grandma tells him and mom to pack, and Grandpa Tendou tells Ranma to be good to his little Akane, while sobbing about how happy he is and if he wife could see this.  
  
"Yurei-chan, are you having fun?"Grandma Tendou (also a ghost) asks me.  
  
I smile and nod. "Oh yes Grandma!!!"  
  
For being my Grandma, she sure looks like a wavy haired version of my mom.  
  
She smiles back, and pats my cheek. "Well, you know, it's getting late, and your parents are going to bed. Perhaps you should get some ghostly sleep as well."  
  
Her face is calm and kind, but also commanding. I obediently hang my head, hug her, and say, "Oyasumi Nasai!!! I love you!!!"  
  
She repeats the saying, and I head to my ghostly bed.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
A/N: Well, how'd ya like? I hope it's a lot!!! Please review and contine to read and review!!!!!! ^__________^ Milana loves you!! Unless you don't review......Milana even loves you if you flame, although constructive critism is better.....  
  
Anywho, I ORIGINALLY wanted this to be in author's POV, but after I finished the first paragraph, I knew it couldn't be anything BUT their child's POV. Why a daughter? Because I can associate better with a girl than a boy, seeings how I AM a girl...And why dead? Just for fun! Worked out really well, because then she could also meet Mrs. Tendou.  
  
Yorei: It literally means ghost. LOL!!!!! It's pretty and desciptive....  
  
ku ku ku ku ku ku........enjoy this while you can..... 


End file.
